It Wasn't A Mistake
by KAFLSP
Summary: Mako gets Asami pregnant and breaks up with her. Korra tries to help Asami. Eventual Korrasami (slow burn) Not good at summaries sorry.
1. The Package

It Wasn't A Mistake

Korra walked Naga late at night after waking up from her little 'nap'. As she walked around the park she heard soft sobs coming from a nearby bench. Curiously she walked over to the person sobbing. As she got closer, her pace began to slow until she realized who it was.

"A-Asami?"

Asami quickly wiped her tears away and tried to hide her pain, while she slowly lifted her head to look up at Korra with a forced smile.

"Hey, Korra...what are you doing out so late?"

Korra stared at her for a moment before replying, "I'm walking Naga. Why are _you_ out so late? And what's with the, umm… tears?" _Smooth, Korra, smooth…,_ she thought to herself.

Asami sighed and shook her head while biting her lower lip. She thought about whether to tell the truth or just lie.

"C-can I-", she clears her throat, "Can I trust you?"

Korra raised her eyebrow and sat next to Asami, "Of course you can." she reassured her.

Asami took a breath and turned her body steadily to Korra, after a moment she finally began to speak. "Me and Ma- Mako... I…. we..., he broke up with me. And I know you're probably thinking ,things will get better, but i'm not worried about that." she paused. "it's...it's something much bigger."

Korra cautiously asks, "Then, what's bothering you?"

"He- I...I'm pregnant, with his k-kid… and he just left me after I told him..." More tears started to form in her emerald eyes.

"W-what?" Korra drawled, with her sapphire eyes wide open, "Are you sure?"

Asami nodded, her eyes focused on the tedious ground beneath her, "I don't know what to tell my dad. He's more than likely to kick me out, you know? Since I'm the future CEO of Future Industries." she chuckled bitterly. "I just had to let my hormones take over…"

Korra struggled to suppress a giggle as she heard the last sentence. A confused Asami turned at the sound of Korra's stifled giggles with a raised eyebrow. After a few more moments Korra's stifled giggles had finally died down.

"Hehe...Sorry. It's just that last sentence caught me off guard." Heat rose to her cheeks; looking around nervously, _Way the go, Korra…_ "Are you gonna keep it?"

Asami gave a small smile and answered, "Stupidly, yes. I know this could probably ruin my life but, it's _my_ soon to be kid. I don't want my first child to be dead, or living with someone else."

The grin Korra gave Asami was calming, "I think that is a great idea! But there's another thing." Asami gave her the signal to go on, "Mako? I know he messed up, like big time, but it's gonna be hard to be best friends with Bolin."

"I'd like to keep him close, you know? Just in case he or she wants to meet him or something along those lines." she gave a small shrug.

Korra nodded in understanding, she glimpsed at her wrist watch and sighed, "I should head back now. Don't stress about anything, I'll help you through it."

"I thought you hated me?"

"Me? I mean, I tried hating you but it's impossible, you're kind, pretty, smart, and a bunch of other amazing things. That's probably why Mako liked you so much. Even if you're," Korra looked around, "Carrying a package, you're still you."

Asami chuckled at Korra's goofiness and smiled, "Thank you, I really needed that, and honestly you are quite amazing yourself. Now give me your phone." she demanded.

Korra suspiciously pulled out her phone from her pocket, and handed it over. Asami quickly punched in her number and gave it back.

"Here. If you ever need anything, just text or call me."

"Thanks, now you give me your phone."

Asami handed her, her phone. Korra typed in her number and took some quick selfies, before getting caught.

"Korra! Are you seriously taking selfies right now?!" Asami said laughing at the scene.

"Send me those. Here ya go, you can also text or call me. I'll see ya later, Goodnight Baby Mama." Korra smirked.

"Korraaa!" Asami whined with a smile, "I'm gonna get you back, just watch."

Korra had asked her 4th period teacher if she could go to the 'restroom' in effort to look for Mako, she couldn't wait any longer. She needed to talk to him, about what had happened the day prior with Asami. The hallways were desolated due to the classes going on. You could listen to the howls that could be heard outside.

 _The football team of course!..._ she thought. Her footsteps picked up as she went running to the field. The coach's whistle blared and the players shouted break. Mako was instantly spotted as he, and the football team walked to the benches.

"Mako! MAAKOOOO! Oh my spirits, MAKO TURN THE HELL AROUND!" she roared.

Mako finally heard Korra calling his name, and ran over to her. His face was dripping with sweat, and you could tell that his uniform was soaking wet. He came to a stop and whipped his forehead.

"Hey, what's up?"

Korra cocked an eyebrow and stated, "Asami."

Mako not having a clue looked at her with a confused expression.

"What about her?"

"The Package."

"What are you talking about?!"

Korra stared at Mako trying to calm her nerves, she notices he still has his scarf on him. She pulls him closer and whispers, "The baby…"

Mako's amber eyes widened, "Sh-She told you? Look i-it was a mistake. I never meant for her to get pregnant, in fact I was already planning to break up with her…"

"So she was a hit and run for you?!"

"No! Of course not! I wasn't planning to do ' _the do'_ with her! It just happened and we- I didn't stop it. Look, I know I should've probably stayed with her but I'm not ready for kids. I can barely take care of Bolin and myself, plus I wasn't planning on having kids until I graduated college. Obviously, that didn't go as planned."

"I'm really irritated but I can understand where you're coming from. You're not forgiven you will be eventually, now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to class, it's been 15 minutes." Korra walked off in a fast pace almost running back to her class. When she got to the door she slowly opened it, and was met by a nasty glare from her teacher.

"Sorry, I fell asleep in there again…"

It was now lunch break, Korra walked out of her history class half asleep. World History was never Korra's favorite, she felt like she already knew the material and found it useless to learn about it again.

-buzz buzz-

Korra felt her phone vibrate and pulled out her phone. She grinned as she saw who it was.

 **Asami: You walk so slow!**

 **Korra turned around only to see everyone except Asami.**

 **Korra: Jeez, can't do anything without the Baby Mama stalking u. XP**

 **Asami: OMS, Ur still with that? lol**

(A.N. - OMS=oh my spirits)

 **Korra: Yes, but don't worry I'll only do this when we're alone. ;)**

 **Asami: That winky face is very misleading. lol**

 **Korra: haha where r u?**

Behind Korra, Asami slowly walked behind her, and jumped on Korra's back, causing Korra to flinch.

"ONWARD!"

Listening to Asami's order she ran with her, on her back. They were both having fun and laughing. Korra stared to get tired of running and started to walk.

"I think the package is making you heavier." Korra was rewarded with a playful slap on her shoulder.

"Shut up, hahaha," Asami jumped off of Korra's back. "That was fun! I'm kinda hungry with all that hard work."

Korra scoffed, "Hard work? I was the one doing the hard work."

Asami laughed, "Yeah but holding on is a lot of work. We should go off campus for to eat."

"Can we go to Narook's? Best Water Tribe Cuisine in Republic City."

"Okay, just tell me the directions."

-2 Months Later-

"Korra can you get me another bowl?" Asami asked.

"Aight," Korra got up from the table and ordered another bowl. She went back to sit down on the booth. She was watching Asami eat her noodles.

"Hey, Baby Mama, have you told Hiroshi yet? Cause not being rude or anything but your kinda getting there. Before it was all flat but now there's like a lowkey bump."

Asami shook her head due to her eating her noodles. After she swallowed she spoke, "I haven't, yet. I plan on telling him when it gets more noticeable."

The waiter came and gave Asami the other bowl Korra had just ordered. Asami quickly thanked him and started to dig in.

"Your welcome, Savage 'Sami."

After lunch Asami drove Korra home as she pulled up to the driveway, Asami took a breath and looked to Korra.

"Hey i just wanted to say… thanks, you know for sticking with me and helping me the past couple of months...I really appreciate it."

Korra raises a brow and smiles, "Are the hormones making you go all soft on me?"

Asami playfully punches Korra's arm.

"Ow, well that wasn't very soft," Korra laughed.

"Shut up and get out of my car," Asami chuckled.

Korra got out of the vehicle, she paused before closing the car door. "You're welcome." she said closing the door and walking towards her house.

Asami rolled down the passenger seat's window, "See you tomorrow, Korra." She pulled out of the driveway waving at Korra, before finally driving off.


	2. Secrets We Keep

"Korra! Asami is here!" Tenzin yelled from the entrance.

Rustling could be heard in Korra's room. She shoved her clothes messily into her closet, inside her disheveled drawers, and of course under her queen sized unmade bed.

She picked up a random blue shirt and some black jeans she found from the floor, sniffing them to see if they smelled pleasant. After 2 or 3 sniffs she changed into them. The brunette sprayed some strong perfume before, running out the door only to come back to make her chaotic bed.

Asami had waited for Korra by the entrance for nearly 5 minutes. Tenzin turned his head to with a remorseful expression.

"She usually doesn't take this long," Tenzin said.

Asami chuckled lightly, "I've been hanging out with Korra for a while, she probably forgot I was coming for my appointment with Pema."

Korra finally emerged from her room, out of breath, running to the entrance.

"Mornings are eeeevil." Korra whined.

Tenzin stroked his beard, rolling his eyes in the process. He bowed to Asami before walking off to his office, to continue his work.

"Korra, it's 11:50."

"Yeah, in the A.M."

Asami laughed at an appropriate level, "Oh my spirits, hahaha, in the A.M.!"

Korra sighed and mumbled, "Well it's not the P.M."

This only made Asami laugh even harder yelling, "I'm gonna pee, I'm gonna peeee!"

Out of nowhere Meelo comes running in with a video camera yelling, "WHO'S GONNA PEE?!"

Asami's eyes widened as she shrieked, her heart beat quickened by the scare she just experienced. Muffled laughs from Korra could be heard. The raven haired girl looked over Korra's shoulder slightly to look at Meelo staring at her.

Meelo quickly noticed Asami.

"Well hello beautiful woman you are as pretty as always."

"Oh my spirits, I'm not ready for this today."

"Shhh, Korra I'm having a moment with my future wife."

Asami chuckled behind her hand. Korra face palmed herself. She pushed Asami out the door; closing it afterwards. "Why'd you come here again?"

"My appointment with, Pema. You know the one you scheduled for me."

"Oh right, let's just go back in from the back door, I really don't want to hear or see Meelo serenading you."

Both girls shared a laugh as they walked to the back of the building.

"The baby is in good shape, the hands and feet are developing, it's elbows and ears are taking shape, and the legs and arms are getting longer as well."

Asami listened intently to Pema, talking about her baby. The green eyed girl looked over to Korra who was staring closely at the screen.

The younger girl points at the middle of the screen and asks, "Where's the head?"

Pema walked over to Korra with a smile plastered on her face, "The embryo is lying on its back, and I'm guessing that's its head to the right of the screen."

Asami beamed at Korra's interest of her baby.

"That's so weird." Korra whispered, still gaping at the monitor. "I think the head might have gotten bigger from last time."

"I'm so glad everything's okay with the baby." Asami said as she followed Korra into her room.

"Me too, I've never seen a sonogram before."

"Didn't you see Rohan's?"

Korra chuckles, and rubs the back of her neck. "I was at the Republic City Stadium, almost all the time, so I missed some things."

Asami bumped her shoulder with Korra's, "The Republic City Stadium? Are you a really big fan? No, wait, do you want to be a part of the Republic City Benders?"

"Honestly, I do want to be a Bender, but coach is totally unfair. I can't join our school's football team cause I'm a girl."

Asami knew a rant was coming on so she stayed quiet and sat on Korra's sloppily made bed.

"Amon isn't the coach anymore which sucks. He was all equality this equality that, I mean sometimes he said some things in which you'd have to disagree with him, but he's way better than Tarrlok. Tarrlok always uses the excuse 'cause your a girl'. He's always telling me that my dream is useless." Korra ranted.

Asami got up from the bed and placed her hand over Korra's shoulder reassuringly, "Korra, I've seen you play football with Bolin and Mako, you're amazing. Now Tarrlok, is too proud to realize that the school could be winning in every game if they had you.

He's a little sh-," she clears her throat, "I think it's best to contact Lin, she's the principal and she is most likely to fix this. And if I'm not wrong you and Lin are 'tight'." She gave Korra a warm hug. "I believe in you."

The blue eyed girl quietly sniffled in the older girls embrace. They had stayed like that for a few minutes until Korra had finally calmed down.

The brunette pulled away slowly and focused on Asami's face. "Your kid is lucky to have you. I know you're going to be an amazing mother. You can teach him or her how to be an engineer.

They'll be as smart as you are, and I'm glad I found you that night sobbing on that bench. You don't have to deal with this alone, I'm always here for you, like you are to me." They hugged again for a short while before both of them pulling away.

The older girl had a few tears forming in her eyes, "This got emotional really quick." They both shared a laugh.

-buzz buzz-

The shorter girl picked up her phone and read the text.

 **Mako: We need to talk.**

"Who is it?"

"It's umm…" _Lie, Korra, Lie…_ "Mako." _I said lie!_

"Oh, what does he want?"

"He just wants to talk."

"About?"

Korra shrugged, "I don't know, he just said he wanted to talk."

 **Korra: Where?**

 **Mako: The park.**

"Can I put some music on?" Asami pointed at the speakers.

"Yeah totally go ahead."

Asami got up from the bed and looked through Korra's music. She accidentally knocked something over and paused as she read the title of the song.

"Korra?"

Blue eyes met green, "Yes?"

"I think I'm finally gonna get you back." The Raven head girl giggled, "You can always be my bubblegum bitch."

Korra's face paled as she looked at what Asami was holding.

"Where'd you find that?"

"I knocked something over. I didn't know you liked Marina and The Diamonds."

-buzz buzz-

"It's a secret, so don't tell anyone." the blue eyed girl said in a serious tone.

Asami reached for her phone on the bed.

 **Hiroshi: Are you still with that Korra girl?**

 **Hiroshi: Come back home now.**

 **Asami: Korra is a very good friend. I'll be home in 15 mins.**

 **Hiroshi: I'll be counting.**

The green eyed girl sighed in frustration. Korra looked at her with a concerned expression, "What's wrong, Baby Mama?"

"My dad, I don't know what's going on with him lately."

"Mmm… I don't think your dad likes me, when I went over to your house he kept glaring at me."

"He did? I guess I should ask him then… I'm gonna go now, dad 'ordered' me to come back home."

The brunette walked over to Asami, "You already know, if you need anything, you're always welcomed here."

"I know, thank you, Bubblegum Bitch."

Asami drove home with a frown on her face, her hands gripped the steering wheel. Her dad had been changing a lot lately and she didn't know why it was happening. Did he know something she didn't?

The Raven haired girl arrived safely and parked her car by the garage. She stayed in her car trying to calm herself down. She walked to her mansion's front door. Hiroshi heard the door open and close from the humongous living room.

"Asami, I'm in the living room." He said sternly. She didn't want to go to where her father was at but she knew she had to. The girl sauntered over to her father. When she arrived the her living room she saw Hiroshi reading his newspaper.

"What's up, dad?" she said in a fake cheery voice.

Hiroshi huffed as he placed his afternoon newspaper next to him. "You said 15 minutes, it took you 17 to get here, but other than that, I want you to stop going to Korra's house. I don't want you hanging out with her."

"What?! She's my best friend, she's there for me when I need her! Korra and Tenzin's wife and kids are basically my second family!"

"I don't care about Tenzin and his family, It's Korra I don't like, I think she's just using you, plus i believe she is a very bad influence on you. You've been so moody for the past week for no apparent reason." he says as he fixes his glasses resting on his face.

"I don't care about my mood, what makes you say all these things about Korra? She hasn't done anything to you!" she says with a burning fury in her emerald eyes.

"This." Hiroshi reached for his suit pocket and took out photos and set them in the small table in front of him. "She's been meeting with your boyfriend." Asami rolled her eyes _He's not even my boyfriend..._ she said to herself.

"Is that a crime? They're friends."

He took out one last photo and set it on the table as well. "I didn't know friends could kiss when one of them is seeing someone." Asami looked at the picture confused as a chameleon in a bag of skittles.

"This doesn't make any sense."

"She is obviously using you to steal your boyfriend."

"K-Korra wouldn't do that to me. She cares about me. She couldn't, she wouldn't."

The middle aged man collected the photos, "Choose your friends wisely." He walked up the stairs and paused in the middle, "Oh, and Asami not being rude but I think you're gaining some weight," he said before heading to his heading to his office.

Asami's eyes widened a bit, she looked at her stomach, she was almost 3 months. The green eyed girl's thoughts then shifted to Korra and Mako. She contemplated about asking Korra before she went upstairs and locked herself in her room. The raven haired girl flopped herself onto her bed and looked at the bare ceiling. She tried not to stress, she didn't want to risk the baby's health. _I hope she tells me about this soon. Ughhhh, this pregnancy is making me clingy as hell._

Her thoughts were shifted back to her baby. She imagined how her kid would look like when it was born.

Korra walked to the park with her hands in her pockets, she sat on the bench that was nearest to the water. The blue eyed girl closed her eyes and concentrated to the sound of the water and the wind. She heard footsteps approaching, her eyes opened as she looked behind her to the Amber eyed figure.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry Bolin, wouldn't stop asking me where I was going, so I had to sneak out while he slept." he shrugged.

"How's Asami?" Mako asks as he takes a seat next to Korra.

The blue eyed girl looked at Mako and sighed, "She's okay, and so is the baby, in case you were wondering."

He grabbed his scarf and put it over his mouth looking down at it, then back at Korra, "Does she know about us?" he said in an uncertain tone.

Korra hesitates to answer his question, "No, she doesn't. I think we should tell her though, I'm tired of hiding this. I feel guilty about not telling her," She looks at the moon, "She needs to know.


	3. I Guess It Wasn't That Bad

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated. I'm not gonna lie but I had a huge case of writer's block. But, anyways I hope you enjoy!**

 **Korra's P.O.V.**

It was a nice chilly afternoon on a Saturday. I had just finished having lunch with Tenzin, Pema, and the kids. Mako called me a few minutes after I finished my meal, to meet up at the park once again.

I changed into some black pants, a blue shirt with white waves on it, and I slipped on some blue vans. I walked outside the Air Temple estate and waited for the ferry. After, we had gotten to the dock, I immediately headed to the park. You could see Mako sitting down looking at the sun, like I look at the moon. He wore a faded maroon shirt, worn out blue jeans, and converse. Don't know how but he still managed to look attractive.

I walked towards the bench he was sitting on and sat next to him. "Thanks for coming, again." He said in a low voice.

Mako and I have been meeting recently to talk about, well, Asami. I don't know why he won't talk to her, I think he's just being stubborn.

"Whatever…" I say boredly.

"Is Asami okay?" He asks.

I nod, "Yeah, she's okay."

Mako grabs his scarf and places it over his mouth. "She doesn't know about us right?" He emphasizes 'us' a little too strongly.

"Us? No. Not yet…" I say rather roughly.

Mako stands up defensively and stares at me, "What do you mean 'not yet'?! I thought we weren't going to tell her!"

Now it my turn to stand up defensively, "Where the hell did you come up with that?! Sure, at first I didn't want to tell her but Mako, she is my best friend! We've been with each other ever since she told me about the kid! And I told you last night, that I thought I should tell her!"

Mako shakes his head. "I thought you were kidding!"

"Well, I wasn't! I'm...I'm gonna tell her about the k-kiss too."

His sharkbrows rise up, "W-wait what? Why?"

"I told you before. I don't want to keep secrets from her, plus it didn't mean anything...you basically forced yourself on me." I say harshly.

His Amber eyes seem to widened at what I had told him. Regret flashed in his eyes as he fixed his scarf nervously. He looks at me with uncertainty before speaking, "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I was just confused…"

I sigh. I don't want break his heart but, it has to be done. "Look Mako, you know I love you, but...that's only as a friend. No, not even that, I love you as a brother."

His amber eyes looked down at the ground, he placed his hand on his hair as if he were going to fix it, "You're right," he sighed, "We should just be f-friends. I'd rather have you near me than hating me in the distance. I just have one request though…"

I looked him over before looking at his eyes, "And what would that be?"

"Tell me how, Asami is doing when I ask. I don't want half assed answers."

"Fine."

\- 3rd. POV-

Asami woke up to the sound of a knock. She reached for her phone to check the time, 7:45am. _Oh shit, today's Monday._

"Hold on give me a second!" She yelled as she ran into her closet. She decided to wear some faded designer jeans, a white shirt with a black outline of a white lotus, white converse, and a beanie Korra had let her borrow but ended up keeping.

The Raven haired girl sprinted into her restroom, which was in her room, and tried to put on her contacts. _Come on, Asami you're gonna be late!"_ she internally yelled to herself. Right as her contact lenses made contact with her eye she drops it. Her eyes widened as her contact falls in slow motion into her sink. _Hell no! This cannot be happening!_

A knock could be heard again.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Asami yelled.

The green eyed beauty walks to the mini drawer next to her bed and takes out some nerdy glasses. _I guess it matches with what I'm wearing._ After she finished fixing her hair and make-up, she walks out her door and sees Korra and her father staring at each other. Her father stared at Korra in disgust while Korra stared at Hiroshi confusedly.

Hiroshi then sees Asami staring at him and Korra. "Good morning, breakfast is ready downstairs. I'll be in my office if you need me." he walked away, as Asami just nodded.

Korra looked at her green eyes through her glasses. "I love these glasses. Makes you look smarter than you already are."

Asami chuckled lightly, "Well, I try." The Raven haired girl's eyes widened, "How did you get here? You can't even drive…"

Korra gave her a sloppy grin, "I made Tenzin drive me,"she pauses, her cheeks start to turn red," …You didn't text me in the morning like usual so, I came here to make sure you were okay, hehe." The blue eyed girl's smile started to fade, "I told you, your dad doesn't like me. He just stared at me as if he wanted to kill me."

Asami then remembers the talk she had with her father. She opens her mouth to say something but quickly closes it. "Umm… Let's go. Wait for me outside?"

Korra nodded. "Alright, dork."

"Shut up, Korra." She said with a smile.

Asami made her way into her father's office. Her father had been writing something on his notebook.

"Dad… Really? Why are you being like this?"

"She kissed your boyfriend. I thought you'd be mad at her for that."

Asami sighed, "Korra would never do that, she's my best friend, I told you that, and M-Mako…Mako isn't my boyfriend, we broke up a long while ago." She said as she walked out of his office towards the front door of their mansion.

Hiroshi's eyes widened at the news before throwing a snarl on his face, "He must've broken up with my dear, Asami to get with that Korra girl."

"Yo, Asami! Slow down!" Korra shrieked.

Asami snapped out of her daze and hit the break making Korra jolt in her seat, "Sorry, I'm just really out of it today."

Korra nodded, "I know. Why don't we talk about it?" A car behind them honked, "After we move."

"...okay," Asami said in a small voice.

Asami parked her car in the school's parking lot. Her hands still on gripping the wheel. The brunette sat looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Asami...is this about- is this about the baby?" Korra asked worriedly.

"W-what? Spirits, no. It's something else, something that has to do with us. With-With...Mako."

Korra looked out the window, "Oh, uh, what about him? Did he say s-something?"

Asami rested her head on the steering wheel, "No, it's just…" she sighs, "I know you're still friends with Mako. And I'm okay with that but… What-what are you hiding from me?"

Korra switched her gaze from the window to the girl beside her, "I've-"

The raven haired girl interrupted her, "Are you guys dating? Like that's okay too but…"

"We-"

"Or did you guys do _the do_?"

"Wh-"

"I guess, I'm okay with that too but I just need to know, I mean we're best friends, right?" Asami said as she glanced at Korra.

"Of-"

"Best friends tell each other every-"

"Asami."

"-thing. That's obviously what friends-"

"Asami!"

"-are for. Unless I'm wrong, then I don't know what friends are fo-"

"ASAMI! LISTEN TO ME!"

Asami quickly shut her mouth, and gave Korra a nervous smile. Korra took a deep breath and looked at Asami straight in the eyes.

"Mako and I, are seeing each other…"

"Here's your pay," Hiroshi handed the boy his money.

"Uh, sir? Not complaining but this is more than you promised." The young boy said.

Hiroshi chuckled darkly, "I know, I need you to do me another favor."

"Oh. Do I have to take more pictures of that girl again?"

"No. This job is different…" Hiroshi leaned closer to the boy and whispered his plan.

The boy's eye widen, "Her legs?"

The man nodded, "Yes, and if you do well, I'll give you even more money, I'm sure you'd like that."


End file.
